Cynthia Vanderbelt
Cynthia Vanderbelt is the most powerful and destructive Vanderbelt of the currently known Vanderbelt sisters. She's also the oldest revealed, at 26 years old. She's known to take great joy in torturing and tormenting people, most often in using the victims greatest fears in order to terrify them. She most often gets them by either spending time with the victim or making educated guesses, of which are usually right because of how much she's done this. Cynthia has a great distaste towards Venus, but is set on finding some way to lead her down the path of villainy, and insists she has some kind of "Plan." This plan has, seemingly, yet to have been set in motion. In her free time (when she has energy,) she enjoys playing bass guitar. She also has depression and insomnia, and has medication for neither. Powers Cynthia has shown two major uses of her epithet. The creation of equilateral triangles that start off as primarily white with a gradient of purple. She can change the properties of them to almost any known material or property (such as heating them up or cooling them down, changing the colour, things of the like.) She often uses this power to create objects, such as guns and whips, as well as give them harmful properties and have them blend in with the floor to create traps of sorts. She can also control these remotely, like making a clone out of the triangles and being able to control it from a long distance. Her second major use of her epithet is by creating small pocket dimensions, of which she most often uses to torment any victim(s). While these have no inherent properties by themselves, she has increased use of her triangle creation power in these pocket dimensions, and can also change the size of the dimension almost at will, allowing for crushing to be possible. Cynthia can create multiple small dimensions, or one large dimension. She can also disperse any of these dimensions at any time, however anyone inside at the time is simply placed back at their previous location of entry. She can also anchor multiple places in the dimension as entrances and exits to the dimension, often using this property as quick transport between one place to another, forcing people to enter it and then forcing them to exit a moment afterward in a different place. She has also "Blueprinted" a few dimensions that she can quickly reconstruct because of how much she's fleshed them out. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 28 While Cynthia didn't necessarily appear, she was hinted at. Clarisse attempted to use her CHAOS EMERALD to teleport into Cynthia's room just like she did with the other sisters' rooms earlier, but was somehow blocked by extremely powerful triangles, with some very angry and foreboding words thrown back. - Episode 29 The contestants of this episode's match were in for a surprise when they entered what appeared to be a destroyed and deserted DBA arena. Leaving there led them to a massive empty plain with sporadic trees and supplies littering the area and thick fog blanketing the player's vision. Little did they know, the players were trapped within one of Cynthia's worlds that she uses to torment people in. She sent wolves after them when they were sleeping, before getting bored and giving up. Revealing herself, she transported the players back to the DBA arena and explained her reason for trapping them in the woods for a full day: she thought it was fun to watch them run around scared and confused, and she had nothing else to do. The party then contemplates whether to fight her. Abigail sees Cynthia as a potential powerful ally to help take down her brother. Emrick sees within Cynthia the past version of himself before his curse, and wants to try and bring her into the light one might say. Veronica thinks that Cynthia is the reason the Stars sent her out to DBA that day, to defeat. Rei & Jayne might've fought but YumYum needed to leave soon that fucker. Jane seemingly didn't have a problem with Cynthia at all. Mr. Dad was torn in the middle, caring for Cynthia as his daughter but highly disapproving of her path. Ultimately the party decided against fighting Cynthia, but Veronica and Emrick challenged her in 1v1s. Cynthia was able to defeat both Veronica and Emrick using exclusively her melee weapon and her once per round anytime. They fought in a small completely black dimension Cynthia quickly threw together. Veronica's attempts proved ineffective as she lacked many repeatable damaging abilities and in the end was vaporized. She's, like, and immortal star person though, so much to her dismay she's not dead. Emrick faired slightly better due to his luck, able to Road Rolla Cynthia with his Rock Lobster, but he wasn't lucky enough and Cynthia won, taking him away to her room for some quick torture and tasting of his lobster flesh. - Episode 34 In this episode Cynthia captures more people to force them to fight each other in a game of Hollistic Baseball, a version of baseball that has no rules, stupid gimmicks, and inevitably devolves into everyone murdering each other. She creates two teams, one of which actually has some really powerful volunteers like Streak and Stella, and the others having Venus I guess. Cynthia thought this would be an entertaining and brutal game, but she accidentally captured Vanderbelt fangirl Liana and the actual biggest announcer in Hollistic Baseball Beetlebob. Her game was interrupted in the second inning when Beetlebob literally devoured another contestant alive and then made everyone play a Whodunnit murder mystery for like 12 hours while Liana continually prolonged the trial, either out of malice or sheer unfathomable stupidity. This lasted so long that Cynthia kicked everyone out for realsies. She was not a happy camper. Due to a wild magic rolled, the nearest vampire was teleported into the baseball arena after the match had ended, and that vampire was Emrick, who proceeded to get shit on by Cynthia again. - Episode 38 In this episode, Cynthia was barely convinced to join some of the other Vanderbelts to have a bonding experience with The Demon Sisters. While holding back her power immensely, she took out her frustrations on those around her, especially her younger sister Voia. This resulted in Voia reconsidering her previous idolization of what is very clear to everyone else (who might I remind you are all murderous supervillains and Venus) an unstable sadistic sociopath. Due to the gimmick of the match, Cynthia was actually played by HuntersAnarchy for this game. - Episode 44 A memory-construct of Cynthia appeared in Venus' mind, dwelling within a destroyed version of The Vanderbelt Manor. The aura of the place weighed down heavy on anyone who was there, with a stream of corrosive ooze that was tearing the place apart. Cynthia properly appeared as a shadow, with the most noticeable feature about her being the eyes, everything else seeming to be blacked out. The mind construct seemed to be controlling Voia (who was also a mind construct), forcing her to attack the party. The entire time, Venus was trying her hardest to build up courage and fight back against her, but the mixture of unstable emotions and bad rolls made her practically unable to fight. The rest of the party managed to open her up for an attack, to which Venus gladly approached and uncharacteristically beat Cynthia into the ground with spite and rage until she was just a puddle of the villainy goo. - Episode 50 Cynthia appeared as a Time-Construct in the basement of the haunted house. Venus could ''feel ''Cynthia's prescence, even in a time-construct state. Venus went to defeat her, hopeful to finally get some catharsis by beating up the person who's done so much to harm her. Clarisse teleported in and got the killing blow. Venus was very sad. - Episode 65 Cynthia showed up in Episode 65. Venus wished to speak to her and Clementine about exchanging a favour for the both of them for bringing back Rosé, who was recently obliterated from existence by a certain Neo Bagel. Cynthia couldn't help but laugh at the request, assuming that it was due to her having a crush on Rosé, which wasn't entirely incorrect. She restrained herself for the sake of getting the favour, eager to find out the easiest way to abuse it, only for her and Clementine to fail, shocked about how their combined powers didn't bring her back on the spot. In the end though, she was interested, commenting that Neo Bagel "might be a bigger challenge after all." Clementine told Venus that it didn't work, much to her shock, gave the party the candy and left. Cynthia remained for a while to make sure nobody caused trouble, commenting about her lack of faith in Venus' skill when asked what would happen if her friends did it instead of her. After a while she got tired, and yelled at everyone to get off her property, before slamming the door angrily. - Episode 75 -- Trivia * Cynthia is one of Sylvia's favorite characters to play, as it gives her an excuse to be a complete asshole. * Canonically, Cynthia composed and played her theme herself. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters